Not Sorry
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: Early season 8. What happens when Jackie Burkhart actually behaves in character by fighting for the man she loves? Is it a battle she can win? Jackie/Hyde. Inspired by the song by Terra Naomi


**A/N: Oh my god! I actually want to kick my own ass for being absent for over three weeks! I can't believe it has taken me this long to finally write something! For some odd reason I have been in a writing funk. You can't even call it writer's block since I know exactly what I want to happen next in every fic. It's just that when I try to get it onto the computer screen, it's no go. I have no idea why, but regardless, I am hoping that this two shot (lol) will break that curse so I can get back to my usual flow of things. I know I need to update like everything else as well, so never fear, I will do that. For now, I hope you enjoy Jackie behaving as her true self…a fighter! There will be a second chapter, but that's all. Listen to the song "Not Sorry" by Terra Naomi!!!**

**This is dedicated to my awesome friend Natalie (NatalieJ64). She is actually doing an AU JH video set to this song in season 8, so it was her who inspired this. Thanks, sweetie for all your support. Can't wait for the vid!!**

**Chapter 1: I Know You Want Me**

* * *

We all have a threshold. A certain point, when if reached, there is no more going back. Action is called for, and we cannot rest until we follow through with that action. Jacqueline Burkhart had most certainly crossed her threshold this week. It must have happened at some point during the disastrous sleepover. She couldn't recall when exactly. Was it the point where her best friend could not think of one reason for their friendship? No, she figured it happened before that. Maybe when the walking venereal disease uttered the words "You know what I love? Your boyfriend."…Yeah…maybe that was it. Alas, whatever moment in time brought her to her current state mattered not. The action she was most determined to take, well, that mattered greatly.

The petite young woman stormed into the basement, in Michael Kelso fashion. It was clear that she had a few things on her mind. Sitting in front of her was the one person she needed to unload her thoughts upon.

She breathed deeply before pointing her finger toward him "You! I have some things to say to you!"

Naturally Steven Hyde huffed and sneered at his ex-girlfriend "Pf like I care what you have to say."

Her finger flailed back and forth "No, no. No talking for you. You will listen to me know." She ordered.

Never one to succumb to authority, particularly from this pushy brunette, Hyde smirked "Or what?"

Ever determined to be strong, she answered his question in a way she new would scare him "Or I'll accept Michael's marriage proposal."

The look in his eyes was obvious to her, even with his glasses on. Her words had the intended effect at first reaction, though true to form, he was quick to cover it with Zen. Like that would actually fool her after all these years…

"What do I care if you marry the moron?" His voice communicated true disinterest, but his clenched up fists and tense body language communicated something much deeper.

Jackie smiled triumphantly "I think we both know you care."

Hyde crossed his arms over his chest "Whatever Jackie. You can marry whoever you want. I don't give a shit. Besides, I'm married to someone else anyway."

At the mention of Sam, Jackie couldn't help but wince internally. It's not like it didn't hurt. Of course it did, but she had come to a realization. There was no way in hell that Steven loved Sam. Despite his burns toward her, she could still see it in his eyes. He loved her and only her, and despite her anger at him, she loved him. They were Jackie and Hyde, and they were meant to be. So she would do what she did best. Fight for what she wants.

"Yeah, I know you're married. I actually had an interesting time with Sam the other night. She's…well, she's…blonde, and a stripper! I'm sure she's really a special lady." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

Hyde looked confused as Jackie continued "The thing is…you don't love her. In fact, you are still clearly head over heels in love with me. Not that I blame you. I'm fabulous." She tossed her hair back haughtily.

He glared at her "Excuse me?"

She looked down at his seated form and rolled her eyes "Honestly Steven, I think you've been spending too much time with Michael 'cause you sure are acting dumb."

He unfolded his arms and rose to his feet quickly "Look, I don't know what little world you're living in, but you're kidding yourself if you think I love you. First off, I don't love people. Second, you are a shallow princess, and we have nothing in common. I was nuts to hook up with you in the first place."

A typical woman would give up at this point. Jackie was anything but typical.

She grinned "God Steven, you are so transparent! I can't believe I never realized how much you loved me before. I kept wanting you to actually say it, but I guess I was blind to not realize that you showed it everyday."

He sighed heavily and took a seat again. She followed by sitting across from him on the foot stool. She placed her hand on his knee and he shivered at her touch.

"Look Steven, everything you just said is crap. I see you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked both irritably and curiously.

She smiled "It means that you know I am not really a shallow princess. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like shiny presents, and I always will, but you and I both know that I wouldn't have been with you if that was really important to me."

As she paused, his demeanor softened just slightly "And yeah, we are pretty different, there's no getting around that. I like Abba, you like Zeppelin, I like formal wear, you like dirty clothes…"

He rolled his eyes as she continued "I have the obsessive need to plan the future, when you live day by day. These are radical differences. You're right about that." She nodded "But then again, I grew up in a home where I never had parents. I never felt loved. I was inevitably abandoned and forced to live on a cot in my friend's house."

She sighed before continuing "And I hide away when I'm scared. I pretend to be all confident and secured, but that's just a cover. Underneath all that I am just a scared little girl who wants to be loved and accepted…but…you're right…we have nothing in common."

She stared across at him poignantly as her words sunk into his consciousness.

"Jackie, why are you doing this?" He asked when he finally was able to speak.

"I'm doing this because you and me…that's forever." She leaned forward and stared straight into his shaded eyes "Don't you get that? I am fighting for you, because I love you, Steven. Always have, always will. So now, I will wait for you to go and tell her that it's over between you two."

"Jackie, you're the one who came in here and said you and I were over that day."

"I know. I was hurt and mad, and I still am, so you should know that you have some serious groveling to do when we get back together." She asserted confidently.

"Well, we're not getting back together, so it doesn't matter."

She laughed "Haha! Steven, you're hilarious! I'll just go and let you get to planning your Sam breakup. Make sure to use small words so she can keep up." Jackie hopped up to her feet and quickly flounced out of the basement, leaving Hyde with his mind reeling and his mouth agape.

As he sat in his chair in the only place he ever really considered home, Hyde chewed over Jackie's words. He could hardly believe that stubborn little princess. How the hell after everything he had done, could she still fight for him? And what was even more baffling was how she could still love him. It truly was a mystery to Hyde. Sure, this girl had always confused the hell out of him, but this was beyond bizarre. He decided that he would simply have to dismiss her behavior. His last breakup with Jackie had caused damage he felt irrevocable, though he refused to admit to himself that his reasoning for staying with Sam was simply fear. Fear that he would get hurt again, or worse, fear that he would hurt Jackie again. It was just easier to walk away. Well, in theory anyway. So that was it. He would stick to his guns. No more Jackie Burkhart.

* * *

The following day, the entire gang minus Eric, were hanging out in the basement. Jackie kept staring at Hyde, smiling flirtatiously, and even winking on occasion. He thought he would burst from anger…or arousal…he wasn't sure which.

"Oh please! You know Greg should so give it to Jan, not Marsha!" The foreign man insisted.

"Hello Fez, Marsha is the hot one. It's an obvious choice!" Michael Kelso countered.

"Yes, but Jan is the nerdy middle child, and they are always kinky. You know she would do things that Marsha would think is gross." Fez replied with enthusiasm.

Kelso grinned "If I were Greg, I'd nail 'em both…at the same time!"

Donna frowned "Kelso, that's disgusting. Greg is their brother."

"Nuh uh. He's just their stepbrother. I mean, what's the point of your parents getting remarried if you don't get to bone hot girls?"

"What's the point of life if you don't get to bone hot girls?" Fez added sincerely.

"There is none, my friend." Kelso spoke honestly.

Donna simply shook her head. She was used to her friends' perverse behavior. "Speaking of boning, Hyde, I hear you have a little problem." She smirked at him.

He glared back at her "What are you getting at, Donna?"

She smiled widely "I talked to Sam this morning, and she filled me in on your night last night."

"How nice for you." He tried to play it calmly. Jackie was dying to know to what Donna referred.

"Do continue, lumberjack." She looked back and forth between the two most masculine members of the gang, Hyde and Donna.

"It appears that Hyde has gotten _soft_ now-a-days." The tall girl could barely contain her chuckles.

"Burn!" Kelso cheered as Hyde fumed.

Fez simply looked confused "I don't get it. Hyde has always been soft. Like if I try to kiss him he always gets hard,"

At this everyone laughed out loud, except Hyde who simply stared at his foreign friend incredulously.

Fez continued "But underneath that, I know he is actually a very soft, sweet man."

Donna continued to chuckle "No Fez. By soft I meant…" She whispered in his ear.

"Ai Poor Hyde, Mr. Winky has died!" Fez exclaimed in horror.

Hyde sucked in air deeply "First off, my manhood is fine. I was just drunk. And second off, did you name my package Mr. Winky?"

Fez smiled "Of course! I have named everyone's fun parts."

Kelso grinned widely "What'd you name my fun parts?"

"Princess Grace." He answered.

A normal man would think to take offense, but not Kelso "Oh cool, it's royalty!"

"Okay, I'm sorry I brought it up. No pun intended. Can we stop discussing your guys' fun parts?" Donna cringed slightly.

"I would be more than happy to discuss Laverne and Shirley if you prefer." Fez gestured to her breasts.

Her eyes rolled "I'm leaving."

As she exited the basement, Fez and Kelso smiled "You know Fez, I'm bored. I kind of feel like watching a marathon of Laverne and Shirley."

"I hear you amigo! Let's go!" So they took off to stalk Big D, leaving Hyde and Jackie alone together.

She smiled at him triumphantly.

"What?" he asked in annoyance.

"So you couldn't get it up for Sam, hah?"

He huffed "I was just drunk, Jackie."

She laughed "Please! As I recall, you never had any problem performing when you had been drinking with me."

"Whatever."

At that moment Sam walked in wearing a black Led Zeppelin shirt. If she were wearing anything underneath, you could not see it. She definitely wasn't wearing pants.

"Hey Hyde!" She strutted over to him, completely ignoring Jackie, who suddenly felt all her faith and confidence dwindling away. She was wearing _her_ shirt, the shirt he had given _her_ for her birthday, which she kept folded in a drawer in his room for nights she slept over. Perhaps she was wrong in her assumptions of Hyde's feelings. Perhaps he did love Sam and not her. Jackie rose to her feet and approached the back door, but something stopped her. It was the tone of his voice…the anger in his voice.

"What the hell are you doing in that?" He asked Sam heatedly.

She looked down at her apparel and smiled "Well, I thought I'd wear this for you since I always see you looking at it and smelling it. I figured it would help us in the bedroom."

At these words, Jackie smiled brightly. All her hope wasn't in vain. He did still love her.

"Just take it off, Sam." He ordered in frustration.

"Okay!" She began to peal the shirt off in the middle of the room.

"Okay then. I should go get ready for the Formans' anniversary party. I am sorry I'm going to miss this show, but then again, I'm fresh out of dollar bills!" She jabbed as she walked away.

Later that night everyone gathered in the living room to celebrate the anniversary of Red and Kitty. As Kelso kneeled down before her and proposed, Jackie's eyes met Hyde's. His shades were off, so she could see the agony written all over the stunningly blue pools of his eyes.

She looked down at her first boyfriend and giggled "Oh Michael, no."

Most everyone was in shock. "No?" He asked in confusion.

She laughed at the absurdity of it all "Of course not! Michael, you and I are not in love. Besides, I have a man already."

Everyone looked at Jackie in puzzlement, including Kelso "Wait, you do?!"

She locked eyes with Hyde from across the room, and spoke with conviction "Yes I do, and he is wonderful and perfect and I love him."

Kitty clapped, knowing exactly who Jackie was referring to "That's so wonderful!"

"Uh Jackie, this isn't like when you send yourself flowers is it?" Donna asked with a grin from behind her.

Jackie turned and faced the taller girl "No it's real, unlike your hair color."

"Ah Burn!" Fez declared as Donna glared.

"Jackie, what's your problem?"

"Nothing Donna. I guess it's just become obvious that our friendship means nothing to you. Maybe your new friend Sam can help you out. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go meet up with my sexy man!" She shimmied away, brushing herself against Hyde on the way through the kitchen door.

"Great! Now who am I going to get to play with Princess grace?!" Kelso whined.

"Kelso, shut up before I stick that balloon up your ass." Red threatened as he pointed to the blue balloon Kelso had offered to Jackie.

"Red, what did I ask you to give me for my anniversary?"

"No talk of sticking things up asses. Sorry Kitty, there's always next year."

A few moments later, everyone had gone back to mingling and enjoying the party. Kelso and his "princess" were occupied by Sam as they danced around the room, while Donna was busy blocking Laverne and Shirley from Fez's paws. That was it. Hyde couldn't take it anymore. He left the room and stormed down to the basement, where he found Jackie waiting for him in his room.

"Okay, what the hell was that in there?" He shouted.

She stood up from his bed and faced him "What did it look like, Steven?"

"It looked like you had finally lost your damn mind. What exactly is it you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?! I want _you_, all of you! That's all I have ever wanted!" Jackie yelled back.

They stood mere inches apart, both breathing heavily. For a moment they simply stared at each other, but that didn't last long. They lunged at each other as their lips connected in a fiery kiss. Their mouths actually hurt from the impact and the suction. His tongue traced her lips, begging for access which she granted. Their tongues began a heated war for control. Without breaking the kiss, Jackie hopped up and wrapped her legs around Hyde as he turned and pushed her tiny frame against the wall.

As their lips broke apart, they literally gasped for air. Hyde stared into Jackie's eyes. In her one eye, the green seemed deep as the trees of the forest, and in the other, the blue seemed to shimmer like the ocean. He was captivated by her face, as he realized just how much he had missed it.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful." He spoke out in awe.

She felt tears in the back of her eyes, as she ran her hands through his silky curls. "So are you."

He captured her lips with his again as she felt his hardness brush against her heat. Clearly he had no problem becoming excited when it was her lips he kissed. She grinded herself against it, causing him to moan in her mouth.

He began to kiss her neck and collar bone as his hand made it's way up her thigh til it reached her soaking panties. He rubbed her over the garment, causing her to gasp out loud.

"Please Steven." She whined.

"Please what?" He smirked at her.

"Take them off." She muttered through shaky breath.

"Anything for you, doll." Instead of untangling her legs from his so he could remove her panties, he ripped them off of her. Normally she would protest the destruction of a cute article of clothing, but the moment she felt his fingers caressing her, any other thoughts left her body.

Hyde expertly rubbed her clit as she moaned loudly "Oh Steven!"

His ministrations were nearly sending her over the edge. When he pulled his fingers away, she practically cried for him to return. She attempted to find her release by rubbing her core against him, to no avail, so through her frustration, she took action. She reached down and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers down, and taking hold of his hard member.

"Jackie fuck" he groaned as she began stroking him.

"I need this, Steven. I need all of it inside me now." She insisted.

"You got it." He replied as he slipped inside her in one thrust.

"Oh god!" She cried out at the pure ecstasy of him filling her.

"Jesus Jackie" Hyde groaned at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him.

She met his thrusts as she tightened the grip her legs had around his body. They both knew this would be fast and hard as he pounded into her. With one hand bracing them, Hyde used his other hand to pull the straps of her dress down, til her breasts were revealed. He wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples as she tugged on his hair.

"Steven, yes!" She moaned.

A few moments later, their lips connected again, Hyde growling into her mouth. He continued his fast thrusts before he felt her walls contracted around him as she sucked his tongue and screamed into his mouth upon completion. A moment later, she felt him shudder as he came inside her.

As their lips broke apart, he buried his head in her neck, both of them catching their breaths. She slid down the wall as they pulled apart. He placed a few tiny kisses on her mouth before they adjusted themselves, her straightening her dress and him zipping up his pants. For a moment it was silent, but with Jackie there is never more than a moment of silence.

"Still want to claim that you don't love me?" She smirked at him.

"No." He answered with the utmost sincerity as he pulled her toward him and whispered in her ear "I love you."

Jackie amerced herself in Hyde's arms "What are you going to say to her?"

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it! I hope to have the second and final chapter up in the next few days!! Please review!!**


End file.
